


What's wrong?

by Seastar529



Series: Tamaki needs his friends sometimes [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp, French, Friendship, Language Barrier, Languages, Pre-Canon, Tamaki is french, Tamaki isn't an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seastar529/pseuds/Seastar529
Summary: Tamaki seems down, Kyouya wants to know why.





	What's wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ouran
> 
> Italics mean a character is using french.

“You’ve been quiet.” Kyouya notes as he wrote typed away on his laptop. Tamaki had suggested they study together at the Ootori Estate, but since they’ve arrived spoke only a handful of words. It was unnerving, and as the blond was his only real friend, something he should address sooner rather than later. “Is something wrong.”

 

Tamaki sighed pushing his notebook away, “I’m sorry.” He played a little with his golden hair, something that stood out in a crowd and made locating him easier.

 

“That isn’t an answer.” Kyouya said slightly annoyed, why wasn’t the blond talking to him? They were best friends, he even said so himself. It led to the question, was the blond being truthful about how important their relationship was. 

 

Tamaki leaned back in his seat, “I guess I’m just tired…”

 

“Of?” If it was anyone else, Kyouya would’ve stopped but this was the only idiot in the world who let Kyouya do what he wanted.

 

Tamaki stared at him, most likely weighing the options, should he say something or not?

 

“Kyouya, do you know any other language?” Tamaki sighed. The brunet decided to see where this was going, hoping it wasn’t some random thought being said to distract him from the actual conversation and problem.

 

“I know English, but I’m hardly fluent.” Kyouya replies, hoping this answer would lead to the desired results.

 

“I hate japanese, when you guys speak it takes me forever to translate it in my head and figure out a response.” Tamaki pouted, “Everyone must think I’m slow.”

 

Not for the first time, Kyouya remembers that this boy in front  of him was originally from a whole other country. Sometimes it seemed like Tamaki had always been there, loud and obnoxious, and absolutely too kind for his own good. Was it weird, being so used to someone that you had only known for less than a year? 

 

“Sometimes.” Kyouya responded, they didn’t lie to each other. It was one of the things they agreed upon early on in the friendship. “But that’s because you’re responses aren’t always appropriate.”

 

Tamaki shrugged, “Sometimes if someone says something I don’t understand I say something random just so that I can say that I responded.”

 

Kyouya noted that in his head for posterity, it would definitely be important.

 

They stayed quiet for a little while, the only noises being from the laptop and the pencil moving on paper. Kyouya watched his best friend, noting for the first time the way he sometimes scrutinized the page with a pained face and how his short answers are always just enough. And yet this person was second in their grade… was it only because Kyouya had an unfair advantage? Just how smart was this idiot?

 

That was a problem for another time, right now he had to figure something else out. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It took weeks. Every moment of free time, away from Tamaki so that Kyouya could practice. He was by no means good, but he could always get better.

 

They were studying again, at the Suoh second estate this time, when Kyouya coughed, “ _ Is this alright?” _

 

He had never seen Tamaki’s head turn so quickly, and he could swear that the smile that Tamaki gave could light the entire world up for years.

 

“ _ You know french? _ ” Tamaki asked, the hope tangible in his words.

 

Kyouya shrugged, “ _ A little… I need more practice. _ ” He was slow and awkward in reply, a feeling he was not used to. Just this simple exchange was hard, and he decided that if this is what Tamaki had to deal with all day every day, then this was the least he could do to make his friend more comfortable sometimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :).


End file.
